wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Aksomati
The Aksomati are twin machine-pistols inspired by the Soma assault rifle, similarly sporting a large magazine, high critical stats, very fast fire rate, and a spool-up effect. Characteristics This weapon primarily deals damage. Advantages: *High damage - effective against health. *High critical chance. *Tied with Spira Prime for the second highest critical multiplier of all secondaries, behind Nukor. *Very high fire rate. *Large magazine size. *Large ammo reserves. *Fast reload speed. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and damage - less effective against shields and armor. *Requires a short spool-up to reach optimal firing rate. **Accuracy lowers as fire rate ramps up. *Very low status chance. *Poor ammo efficiency. Notes *To build this weapon, the player must have built an Akstiletto first, a Tenno Research weapon that requires a Forma to build. *Like the Soma - their rifle counterpart - the Aksomati have a short spool-up time before reaching their maximum fire rate. Tips *Similarly to the Soma, using a or can help with ammo conservation issues. **This is particularly useful because the Aksomati have a built in polarity. *Using a maxed allows for a 52.8% critical chance to be obtained. **Using a maxed in addition to a maxed Pistol Gambit allows for a 64.3% critical chance albeit at a loss of 36% of your fire rate. *Using a maxed allows for a 4.8 times critical multiplier **Using a maxed in addition to a maxed Target Cracker allows for a 6.6 times critical multiplier, albeit at a loss of damage. *Using a maxed allows for up to 21.5 rounds to be fired per second. **Using a maxed in addition to a maxed Gunslinger allows for up to 29 rounds to be fired per second, in addition to gaining a 60% multishot bonus. **Using a maxed in addition to both a maxed Gunslinger and maxed Lethal Torrent allows for up to 40.3 rounds to be fired a second, albeit at a loss of damage and ammo efficiency. Bugs *Released magazines from the Aksomati will return to its default color palette. *As of , when firing, the right Somati is able to activate its animation while the left Somati is left in an idle stance. **The left Somati is unable to lift its curved magazine simultaneously with its right counterpart. **Similarly, while being downed, only the right Somati is being held instead of both. Trivia *The Aksomati's magazine acts similarly to the Soma's: when firing the weapons, the magazines slowly raise from the bottom to exit out the top, before being ejected once empty. Media AksomatiCodex.png|Aksomati in Codex. SupremeSomaSet.png|Aksomati as seen in the Supreme Soma Set bundle. aksomati.jpg|Aksomati with Status Lets Max (Warframe) E43 - AkSomati Warframe Aksomati, Measuring Up thequickdraw Warframe Aksomati AKSOMATI - The Quick and The Dead 3 forma - Warframe Patch History *Fixed the Aksomati firing sound playing when selecting/mousing over the Aksomati in the Arsenal. *Fixed the Aksomati clip not animating while firing. *Mastery Rank increased from 6 to 9 *Status chance increased from 5% to 8% *Critical chance increased from 20% to 24% *Ammo capacity increased to 420. *Decreased AkSomati's Conclave magazine from 70 to 30. *AkSomati damage decreased in Conclave. *Reduced the Aksomati’s reload time from 2.8s to 1.4s. *Introduced. }} Last update: See also *Soma, the weapon that inspired its design. *Dual Raza, the melee counterpart. *Akstiletto, the prerequisite to the Aksomati. de:Aksomati fr:Aksomati